The present invention relates to small-scale toy vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a battery-powered, motor-driven wheeled chassis intended for use with a separable body in such a vehicle.
It is known to build toy vehicles in the form of models which are scaled down in size from full-sized vehicles and to power the toy vehicles by batteries. It is also known to construct a toy vehicle using a four-wheeled chassis which supports the drive motor, batteries, and a switch for connecting the batteries to the motor to propel the toy. A body, which may take many forms imitating full-sized vehicles, can then be simply attached to the chassis, providing an efficient way of minimizing the cost of each individual design.